Indiana Jones
Indiana Jones is the main protagonist of the same title movie franchise. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Indiana Jones vs Han Solo * Indiana Jones vs. Jack Sparrow * Indiana Jones Vs. Joseph Joestar (Stardust Crusaders) (Abandoned) * Indiana Jones vs. Lara Croft * Indiana Jones vs. Nathan Drake * Indiana Jones vs Simon Belmont * Indiana Jones vs Ash Williams * Tintin VS. Indiana Jones Possible Opponents * James Bond (James Bond) * Sheriff Woody (Toy Story) * Nick Fury (Marvel Comics) * Rick O'Connell (The Mummy) History Indiana Jones is the famed explorer, professor and archaeologist from Marshall College in New York state who has gone on several missions around the world to recover precious artifacts and to prevent them from falling into the wrong hands including the Nazis and the Soviets. Indiana Jones is a skilled combatant in close-ranged fighting utilizing many different styles of fighting techniques and has shown to be able to hold off against several opponents at once by only using his bare fists. Indiana is very tough and has very good stamina, he can take a lot of hits and stand back up quite easily without being too worn down. He has also shown to be an excellent marksmen with his handy revolver which he prefers to use when he doesn't want to fight, but his signature weapon is his whip. While he doesn't tend to use his whip in battle, it has shown to be very handy at times allowing Indiana to prevent enemies from escaping and being able to choke them by strangling them to death with the whip. The main purpose of his whip, however, is used for exploration and to grapple onto ledges which he can use to either swing across chasms or use as a rope to climb. As Indiana Jones is a professor and an archaeologist, he is very intelligent and is capable of escaping several near-death experiences. He is very good at predicting traps and his opponents in battle. He is also multilingual, knowing 27 different languages on top of his knowledge of archaeology. Death Battle Info Background * Full Name: Dr. Henry Walton Jones, Jr. * Age: Late 30's/Early 40's (by Last Crusade) * Height: 6'0" * Profession: Archaeologist, Adventurer, College Professor, Colonel, Spy Skills & Abilities * Classically Educated **Well versed in many world cultures, religions and histories * Multilingual **Can speak, read and write twenty-seven languages * Analytical, Observant **Capable of spotting traps with ease **Exploits anything in his immediate environment to gain an advantage over his opponents * Experienced Adventurer * Skilled Brawler **Trained in CQC by the Marines **Largely relies on improvisation and finding anything he can grab as a weapon * Excellent Marksman * Born Lucky Weapons * 455 Webley Revolver * Browning HP * M1917 * The Bullwhip * Machete *The Crystal Skull *Grenades *RPG Feats * Ran multiple operations for the Allies to disrupt Nazi forces around the world * Took on a tank and three trucks, with nothing but a horse, a single pistol, his whip, his fists and pure luck * Has survived and navigated through many trap-filled ruins, dungeons and temples, to the point where he can breeze through the vast majority with ease * Liberated the child slaves of the Thuggee * Defeated the sorcerer/high priest Mola Ram * Somehow managed to hang on to a Nazi submarine by the periscope for at least two days * Was appointed Colonel for the OSS during WWII * As dumb as it was, he did manage to survive a nuclear explosion unharmed * Survived countless run-ins with the supernatural **Up to and including brushes with the wrath of God * Was fast enough to run away from a boulder Faults *Fear of snakes *Cannot land planes *Aim and health decaying with age in last movie Trivia *Only non-Star Wars character in Lego Star Wars: The complete saga. Poll Who Would Indiana Jones Fight in a DEATH BATTLE Han Solo (Star Wars) Simon Belmont (Castlevania) Lara Croft (Tomb Raider) Nathan Drake (Uncharted) Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Combatants without Super abilities Category:Eponymous Combatants Category:European Combatants Category:Gun Wielders Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Machete Wielders Category:Male Category:Marksman Category:Mascots Category:Modern Combatants Category:Movie Combatants Category:Trap Users Category:US Combatants Category:Whip Users Category:Combatants With Weapons Category:Human Category:Protagonist Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Spy Category:Indiana Jones Characters Category:Indiana Jones Combatants